Dee Bradley Baker
Dee Bradley Baker is an American voice actor and announcer who has done many voice roles in various animated television shows, films and video games. he is also best known for providing animal and creature sounds as well. He is well-known for his role as the voice of Olmec on Nickelodeon's Legends of the Hidden Temple; Klaus Heissler on the Fox Network animated TV comedy series American Dad!; Squilliam Fancyson, Bubble Bass and various other characters on Nickelodeon's long-running animated TV series Spongebob SquarePants; Appa and Momo in Nickelodeon's Avatar: The last Air Bender; Numbuh 4 and various other characters in Codename: Kids Next Door and Cinnamon Bun and various other characters in Adventure Time!. He has done many various voice work for Disney, most notably Perry the Platypus in Phineas and Ferb and Dopey in The 7D. Disney Filmography Television shows *''Jungle Cubs: Bagheera (Season 2) *The Weekenders: Mr. Tonitini *Lilo and Stitch: The Series: David Kawena, Mewrin *American Dragon: Jake Long: Brocamas *The Emperor's New School: Urkon the Village Leader, Yupi *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Boo-Boo Chicken, Coco the Coconutty Monkey, Santa Claus *The Replacements: Johnny Hitswell *My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Buster *Phineas and Ferb: Perry the Platypus, Pinky the Chihuahua, Goozim, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Agent D, Dr. Diminutive, Ferb (animal sounds), Major Monogram (young), Suzy's Poodle, Jerry the Platypus, Ducky Momo, multiple other minor roles *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Clone Troopers, additional voices *Fish Hooks: Attila the Catfish, Wolf Fish, Dragon Fish *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Octopus, Lucille the Seal, The Monkey, Patch the Pirate Pup, Brightly the Firefly, The Seahorses, Camille, Fast Claw, Captain Gizmo, Purple Octopus, Nana *Gravity Falls: Waddles, Pterodactyl, Sprott *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja: Julian, Juggo *Mickey Mouse: Gubbles, Cat *Ultimate Spider-Man: Sandman *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: Dr. Maezono *Toy Story of Terror: Mr. Jones *The 7D: Dopey *Star Wars Rebels: Ephraim Bridger *Miles from Tomorrowland: M.E.R.C., Pollock Feature Films *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea: Cloak and Dagger *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure: Scratchy *Stitch! The Movie: David Kawena *G-Force: Mooch *Mars Needs Moms: Two-Cat *Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension: Perry the Platypus, Platyborg, Pinky the Chihuahua *Frankenweenie: Persephone, Mr. Whiskers, Colossus, Shelley *Secret of the Wings: Cheese, Fiona *Monsters University: Archie the Scare Pig Theme park attractions *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue: Boba Fett *Pirates of the Caribbean: Parrot *California Screamin': Safety Spiels (2001-2010) *Maliboomer: Safety Spiels Video games *The Haunted Mansion'' (game): Zeke Holloway *''Kingdom Hearts: Wakka *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX: Wakka *The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge: Barrel, Clown with Tear-Away Face, Hanging Tree *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension: Perry the Platypus *Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff'': Perry the Platypus Gallery CloneWars-LegoVideoGameDEE-BB-21.jpg 9076_original.jpg Perry_the_Platypus_with_Dee_Bradley_Baker.png 47e.jpg|Baker with Frank Welker 9711551_orig.jpg External links *Official website Category:American actors Category:Voice actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Singers Category:Males Category:1960s births Category:People Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Peter Pan Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Mars Needs Moms Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:G-Force Category:Gravity Falls Category:Fish Hooks Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Emperor's New School Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Disney Fairies Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Handy Manny Category:The Jungle Book Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:The 7D Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Doc McStuffins Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Monsters University Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:People from Indiana Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Higglytown Heroes Category:Star Tours Category:American actor-singers Category:Actors Category:American film actors